divisionrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca's kidnapping
'Background: 'Rebecca’s tracking chip went dark 'Location: 'Washington DC, USA Operative After-action Reports Jason: Patrick: * Rebecca’s apartment ** Found the chip, with blood and a knife ** The ‘reception’ said I had been there earlier, as a cable company rep. ** There was some pheromones in the apartment that started making Jason and me ill ** Got the security feed, saw myself enter, go to the third floor, then head downstairs ** The other side of his face was burned ** He stormed Rebecca’s apartment, came out with Rebecca in a nightgown ** There was something on his coat, flag of cambodia that shipworkers use. He also had a black leather glove on just one hand. ** James’ handler - Kristoffer Brentwood. * Headquarters ** MV Magnum, a russian cargo ship on the way to Portland, Maine. Lots of people got sick. It sounds like radiation. It wasn’t pheromones, James (old me) has gone nuclear. ** New coordinator: Geoffrey Windemere * Naval base ** 22 original crew members. Only 21 contained. Name of the last one was Terry Hunter ** Captain Hun Sarin ** Terry Hunter *** Made fortune in the states by gambling *** Went to work in Thailand - opened a hotel *** Local thugs burned it *** Was going to Wisconsin to his wife and children *** Said he has cancer *** Speaks Cambodian *** note: Backstory obviously fake * Tracking James ** Radiation tracking team reported that trail keeps going but nobody has noticed them. They go a straight line Northeast. Direct line. ** Saw them at the train station. James looked into the camera and gave us the finger. Then mouthed the words ‘Theo’ and ‘Map’ whilst pointing at his brain. ** I looked at the map and suddenly thought ‘VAV' ** Jason figured out they were heading to the Basilica of the National Shrine of the Immaculate Conception * Basilica of the National Shrine of the Immaculate Conception ** Gunshot ** Rebecca on a chair ** Some guy dressed in black on the floor ** James pressing a razor on Rebecca’s throat *** Finally, I’m glad you found me. I knew you’d see the pattern. I’ll slit her throat. *** You’ve been lied to. You’re being led like cattle. Garofanis knows. He knows, even if he doesn’t admit it *** She knew all along. Healani *** You can not trust her. Or her nephelim *** Don’t be sheep. We’re supposed to be saviors. We’re not supposed to follow. We’re supposed to lead. We’re fucking angels for god’s sake! *** James died with the word ‘father?’ looking up. *** His belongings **** Lockpicks, electric tools, matchbook from a strip bar in cambodia, white string, 10 cable ties, passport for Terry Hunter. * Headquarters ** Rebecca will be fine ** Geoffrey Windemere is the acting coordinator for now. * Dr. Garofanis ** There are rumors of ‘seeds’. We ‘ascended’ whole. The others were born. They were children once. Since the fourth generation it’s been ascension fully grown. ** Memories are shared between different hosts. ** Sophia hasn’t killed me because she thinks I might know something that she doesn’t, I think. ** My predecessor was named Rabbi Israel Abu-Hasheira. "Baba Sali” Cabbalist. He joined the division a year after Rasputin died. He died January eight 1984 in the town of Netivot in Israel. He called us Bene Elohim (sons of God) Buried. On the date of his death thousands come to visit his tomb and pray. His notes have not been found. ** https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baba_Sali ** Baba Sali worked the last years in his house, and his family. ** We have no knowledge of his predecessor except the word Shelomoh * Plan: ** Go to Israel on the sixth ** Attend to the prayers at the tomb on the eighth. ** Find the notes ** Make sure Judy knows we have them / let her know someone has uncovered them. ** Set up a trap ** Capture/kill her * Israel ** Translator named Brandon ** Guide told us that Ahuva, the Rabbi’s widow is the only one who lives in the house. ** She asked if we are friends Dr. Steverino? (Garofanis) ** She’d be happy to give all the boxes full of her late husband’s notes and his old laptop as well. * Headquarters ** Rebecca is back on her feet ** We had a nice birthday party on the 11th. Jason especially enjoyed it three-fold. ** Got some snippets translated from Baba Sali's notes.